prowrestlingfandomcom_el-20200213-history
Brock Lesnar
|birth_place = Ουέμπστερ, Βόρεια Ντακότα, ΗΠΑ |death_date = |death_place = |resides = Μέιφιλντ, Σάσκατσεουαν, Καναδάς |billed = Μινεάπολις, Μινεσότα |trainer = Danny Davis Dean Malenko Doug Basham |debut = 11 Οκτωβρίου 2000 |retired = }} Ο Brock Edward Lesnar (12 Ιουλίου 1977) είναι ένας Αμερικανός επαγγελματίας παλαιστής, μαχητής μεικτών πολεμικών τεχνών, πρώην ερασιτεχνικός παλαιστής και πρώην επαγγελματίας παίχτης του αμερικανικού football, που έχει συμβόλαιο με το WWE. Αυτή τη στιγμή παλεύει στο Raw brand ως ο τωρινός WWE Champion στη πέμπτη θητεία του. Μετά από μια επιτυχημένη πορεία στην ερασιτεχνική πάλη, ο Lesnar υπέγραψε με το WWE (τότε World Wrestling Federation) το 2000. Έπειτα, μεταφέρθηκε στο developmental promotion Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW), όπου έγινε τρεις φορές ο OVW Southern Tag Team Champion μαζί με το Shelton Benjamin. Αφού έκανε το ντεμπούτο του στο main roster του WWE το 2002, κέρδισε το WWE Championship σε τρεις περιπτώσεις με νίκες επί των Rock και Kurt Angle (2 φορές). O Lesnar κατέκτησε το τότε WWE Undisputed Championship μόλις πέντε μήνες μετά από το ντεμπούτο του στο main roster στην ηλικία των 25 ετών, κάτι που τον έκανε το νεότερο πρωταθλητή στην ιστορία του τίτλου. Επίσης είναι ο King of the Ring του 2002 και ο νικητής του Royal Rumble 2003, όντας ο νεότερος στην ιστορία και του King of the Ring και του Royal Rumble. Μετά από τον αγώνα του με το Goldberg στη WrestleMania XX, ο Lesnar έφυγε από το WWE για να κυνηγήσει μια καριέρα στο National Football League (NFL). Έγινε ο defensive tackle για τους Minnesota Vikings, όμως κόπηκε πριν το ξεκίνημα της σεζόν 2004-2005. Το 2005 ο Lesnar επέστρεψε στο professional wrestling και υπέγραψε με το New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW), όπου κέρδισε το IWGP Heavyweight Championship στο πρώτο του αγώνα. Αφού υπήρξαν προβλήματα με το συμβόλαιο του, πάλεψε ως ο IWGP Heavyweight Champion στο Inoki Genome Federation (IGF). Το 2006, ο Lesnar επεδίωξε μια καριέρα στις μεικτές πολεμικές τέχνες (MMA), καθώς υπέγραψε με το Hero's και νίκησε στη πρώτη του μάχη, εναντίον του Min-Soo Kim, τον Ιούνιο του 2007. Τότε υπέγραψε με το Ultimate Fighting Championship (UFC) τον Οκτώβριο του ίδιου έτους. Ο Lesnar ηττήθηκε στο ντεμπούτο του στο UFC ενάντια στο Frank Mir και στη συνέχεια νίκησε απέναντι στο Heath Herring. Το Νοέμβριο του 2008 ο Lesnar νίκησε το Randy Couture για να γίνει ο UFC Heavyweight Champion. Σύντομα μετά από ένα title defence σε έναν επαναληπτικό αγώνα με το Mir, ο Lesnar έμεινε εκτός λόγω εκκολπωματίτιδας και υποβλήθηκε σε χειρουργείο. Ο Lesnar επέστρεψε στο UFC 116 ''για να νικήσει το προσωρινό UFC Heavyweight Champion Shane Carwin και να ενώσει τα δύο heavyweight championships για να γίνει ο αδιαμφισβήτητος Heavyweight Champion. Έπειτα, o Lesnar έχασε το πρωτάθλημα από το Cain Velasquez στο ''UFC 121. ''Το 2011, για άλλη μια φορά τέθηκε εκτός μάχης εξαιτίας της εκκολπωματίτιδας και χειρουργήθηκε. Το Δεκέμβριο, ο Lesnar γύρισε και έχασε από τον Overeem και γρήγορα αποσύρθηκε από το UFC. Ο Lesnar ήταν εντυπωσιακός στο box office του UFC, καθώς πήρε μέρος σε μερικά από τα πιο επιτυχημένα εμπορικά pay-per-views στην ιστορία του UFC, συμπεριλαμβανομένων των ''UFC 100 and UFC 116. Τον Απρίλιο του 2012, ο Lesnar για άλλη μια φορά επέστρεψε στην επαγγελματική πάλη, συμμετέχοντας στο WWE μετά από ένα διάλειμμα οκτώ χρόνων. Δύο χρόνια αργότερα στη WrestleMania 30, ο Lesnar νίκησε τον Undertaker, τελειώνοντας το αήττητο σερί του σε WrestleMania. Κατάφερε να κερδίσει παγκόσμιο πρωτάθλημα τέσσερις φορές από τότε που επέστρεψε, έχοντας κερδίσει το τότε WWE World Heavyweight Championship το 2014 και το WWE Universal Championship το 2017 και το 2019. Ο Lesnar είχε ως manager το Paul Heyman στο μεγαλύτερο μέρος της καριέρας του στην επαγγελματική πάλη. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **F-5/The Verdict - Καινοτομία 2002–παρόν **Guillotine Choke-2018–παρόν **''Brock Lock'' (Over the shoulder single leg Boston crab – WWE ή ένα side bearhug – OVW) **''Kimura Lock aka Double Wristlock''-2012-παρόν **''Brock Buster Press (Shooting star press) – OVW 2000-2003 *'Signature moves''' **Backbreaker ** Back Wheel Trip **Double ή ένα triple powerbomb **Fallaway Slam ** Fireman's carry sitout powerslam - OVW ** Fujiwara Armbar ** Gorilla Press Slam **Knee lift to the opponent's midsection **''Suplex City (Multiple suplex variations) ***Overhead belly to belly ***Super *** Release German *** Snap *** Dragon *** Belly to Back **Multiple turnbuckle thrusts ** Powerslam ** Rear Naked Choke ** Running Corner Shoulder Block ** Running Power Bomb **Running shoulderbreaker ** Standing Double Leg Takedown Followed by Mounted Punches or Forearms *'Managers' **Paul Heyman **Vince McMahon *'Notable Feuds''' **John Cena **The Undertaker **Roman Reigns **Seth Rollins **Triple H **The Rock **Goldberg **Kurt Angle **Hulk Hogan **Eddie Guerrero **Big Show **CM Punk **The Hardy Boyz **Rob Van Dam **Ric Flair **Edge **Stone Cold Steve Austin Πρωταθλήματα και κατορθώματα Κολεγιακή πάλη *'Big Ten Conference' **Big Ten Conference Champion (1999, 2000) **Ranked the #'1' Heavyweight in the Big Ten Conference (2000) *'National Collegiate Athletic Association' **NCAA Division I Runner-up (1999) **NCAA Division I Champion (2000) *'North Dakota State University's annual Bison tournament' **Heavyweight Champion (1997–1999) *'National Junior College Athletic Association' **NJCAA All-American (1997, 1998) **Junior College National Champion (1998) Μεικτές πολεμικές τέχνες *'Ultimate Fighting Championship' **UFC Heavyweight Championship (1 φορά) **Submission of the Night (1 φορά) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **Best Box Office Draw (2008–2010) **MMA Most Valuable Fighter (2008–2010) *'Sherdog Awards' ** Beatdown of the Year (2009) *'Fighter's Only World MMA Awards' **Breakthrough fighter of the year (2009) Επαγγελματική πάλη *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **IWGP Heavyweight Championship (1 φορά) *'Inoki Genome Federation' **IWGP Heavyweight Championship (1 φορά, θεωρήθηκε συνέχεια της θητείας του από το NJPW) *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' **OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (3 φορές) – με το Shelton Benjamin *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Feud of the Year (2003) vs. Kurt Angle **PWI Match of the Year (2003) vs. Kurt Angle – a 60-minute Iron Man match on SmackDown!, September 16 **PWI Most Improved Wrestler of the Year (2002) **PWI Wrestler of the Year (2002) **PWI ranked him #'1' of the 500 best singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2003 *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Championship/WWE World Heavyweight Championship (5 φορές, Τρέχων Champion)1 **WWE Universal Championship (3 φορές) **King of the Ring (2002) **Royal Rumble (2003) **Men's Money in the Bank (2019) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' **Best Brawler (2003) **Best Wrestling Maneuver (2002) F-5 **Feud of the Year (2003) vs. Kurt Angle **Most Improved Wrestler (2002, 2003) 1Η πρώτη θητεία του Lesnar ήταν ως WWE Undisputed Champion.Κατηγορία:Αμερικανοί παλαιστέςΚατηγορία:ΠαλαιστέςΚατηγορία:Τωρινό ρόστερ του WWEΚατηγορία:Undisputed WWE ChampionsΚατηγορία:WWE ChampionsΚατηγορία:WWE Universal Champions